March 2024
March 2024 During the month of March, Yeovil Town F.C played 4 League matches. Premier League: MD29 Crystal Palace Post-match Interview "Well, it finally happened. After 29 matchdays at the top of the league, we finally concede the top of the table to Spurs. I mean, I had a feeling this would happen and now doubt and low-confidence begin to spread. Talking about it like this doesn't help, but we have to call it what it is. For some players out there today, I have never seen them perform like that. We can't afford this. A top 4 finish is still a long way off. We're on 57-points. Yet down in 7th place, Arsenal sits on 50-points. Meaning we're only a couple of defeats away from reaching mid-table. Realistically, we need to win every single match to guarantee top 4. With some huge teams still to play and our performances getting progressively worse, we're going to need some big performances and a little luck. This has to change against Southampton. Premier League: MD30 Southampton Post-match Interview "Just the result we needed. We had the game at half-time but we had a nervy ended after quick double fire goals from Southampton. They shouldn't have scored the first from the corner as we had Hummels and Sowunmi in the box—two giants in their own right. But Ruben Blanco completely misjudged the flight of the cross which gave Hoedt a free header at goal. Rhian Brewster made a rare start and he duly delivered. Mounie has been struggling for form lately so this was the perfect chance for us to mix it up. Callum Hudson-Odoi had two one-on-one chances in the first half but he's lacked composure lately. He did pick up another assist though. I think I'll give him a few starts from the bench. His pace will hurt tired defences and it will be a great chance to build up his confidence again. We're back on top but with more games played. We'll take that for now. A quick congratulations to Ruben Blanco who has earned his first international call-up for Spain. Granted, he made a mistake today, but he is a brilliant keeper and with a sturdier defence, would get the clean sheets he deserves." Premier League: MD31 Arsenal Post-match Interview "Outplayed. I think a defensive partnership of Sowunmi and Davis against such athletically proficient Strikers hurt us, but we didn't really have much choice. Both players are physical and can wrestle anyone off the ball, but if they're not able to get close to them... there's not much else they can do! Mounie made a great goal scoring return from the bench with a great poachers effort. Hudson-Odoi sat this one out, so when he comes on against Newcastle next week, I am 100% confident that he'll score." Premier League: MD32 Newcastle Post-match Interview "I have nothing to say. At this rate, I am not even sure we can hold out during these last 6 games to earn a place in Europe. Do we deserve it? On recent form, no. Starting the table from January, we would be flirting with the relegation zone. With an Away trip to current league leaders Spurs coming up next month, packed between 3 must-win fixtures, we have everything to play for. We're better than we've shown recently." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review I suppose the Southampton game was pretty exciting! There's not much else to take away from this month. The team and manager are low on confidence and they're fighting to keep the dream alive that we are a top club in spite of recent results. There's something missing. With the defensive flood gates remaining just as prised open even with the arrival of Hummels, it's probably fair to point fingers towards the tactics being set-up to score goals more than it is to defend. Even with the tactical shirt towards 4-2-3-1 this season, there has been next to no improvement. It will be interesting to see how he will adapt the team next season having rotated through most of the popular formations used in the modern game. April is the last of the heavy fixtures. How we will all look back on this particular campaign comes down to the results achieved against Bournemouth, Spurs, West Ham and Burnley. If we do well, we should be able to finish the season strongly in May once we face City and Leicester. Given that those fixtures against Yeovil are notorious for famous results, it would be preferable to not need performances against them to confirm our European status for next season! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month Mark James. The 22-year old Englishman has had a muted role this season, mostly having to make do with the occasional appearance from the bench and at Right-midfield—not quite his preferred Striking position. But you have to give him credit. He seems completely detached from the rest of the squad. Where they look sorry for themselves, he is playing his own game, trying new things and was rewarded with his first goal in the league for the season. He arrived onto the pitch along with Hudson-Odoi against Newcastle and it was Mark who made the impact in place of the man carrying the weight of the fans expectations on his shoulder. Hopefully, he gets some more minutes before the end of the season! League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.